Melody's Song
by ninja princess LW
Summary: This is all before Meghan! Melody thinks that she's an ordinary human. She has spent her entire life in the human world living a human life. But when she finds herself wandering around in the Nevernever she finds herself in deep trouble. She tries to find her way out but in her way is a certain winter prince.Will she ever find her way home?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new story. Weird thing is I haven't come up with a title so it might take a while and I might change it a lot but still.**

**Melody Summers is a very shy 16 year old girl and as far as she knows she's a human. Both of her parents are dead so she lives with her 19 year old brother. Her brother comes home most of time drunk if he comes home at all that is.**

* * *

I didn't understand this. Why me, of all people, why me? My hand started shaking as fear gripped my heart. I could feel eyes on me, watching my every move. My mind was completely blank, I had no idea what to do. It felt as if my throat had tightened up I couldn't get any air into my lungs. I lifted my hand up only to put it down again. I could have died right than and there.

"Well, Ms. Summers?" Ms. Tigerus, or the tiger as we called her, my hideous teacher asked as she started at me with a look of impatience.

"I don't know," I managed to crock out as my cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Take a guess than," she said as she rolled her eyes. I heard a giggled from the back of the class. I quickly wrote the number 2 on the broad and practically ran to my seat before I could start to tear up. I could never be more grateful that my seat was in the very back of the class.

I buried my face in my arms and took deep breaths like my father taught me before he died. Just as I thought that everyone had forgotten about me something hit me in the head. When I looked up I saw a crumbled note sitting next to my arm. I opened it and was more than relieved when I saw that it was from my best friend Lily.

_The tiger really got you this time didn't she. _It wrote.

I wrote back. _Yea. I feel so stupid._

_She had no right to do that._

_Yes she did, it's not like I actually pay attention._

_If it makes you feel better you were close._

_Really what was the answer?_

_umm...56.7_

_Oh wow and I guessed 2 how lucky_. I wrote back rolling my eyes as I turned to her, she smiled innocently as I handed her the note. I turned back around and looked out the window. I jumped when I saw a red headed boy sitting in a tree smiling at me. I blinked hard but when I looked again he was still sitting there smiling.

"Ms. Summer's what's so funny?" Ms. Tigerus asked as the whole class turned to look at me. Up until that moment I didn't notice that I had been laughing. My cheeks turned bright red again and I turned to point out the window to the boy but he was gone. Just as Ms. Tigerus was about to say something else the bell rang. I darted out the door as fast as I could and ran to my locker. I jerked it open and pushed my books into it.

"Mel, wait will ya," Lily called as she came up beside me breathless. "You know that you run faster than me."

"Sorry Lil I need to get out of this place," I said as I grabbed my backpack and slammed my locker shut. I turned around but was slammed into my locker, the breath was knocked out of me.

"What's wrong 'Mel'?" Crystal Famble smirked as she and her two friends, Gabriela Carela and Sophia Selestia, cornered me. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"L...l...leave m...me alone," I stuttered as Crystal smirked again.

"What was that I couldn't understand a thing," she said, "no wonder you're such a loser."

"I'm n..not a l..l..loser," I stuttered again avoiding eye contact with her.

"Y..y..yes you are," she laughed. I looked at Sophia for help but was met with a cold glare. Back when I was younger Sophia used to be my best friend but that changed after Crystal moved to town.

"Leave her alone Chris," Lily said coming up next to me.

"You gonna make me Lil?" Crystal asked as she stepped up to me. I flinched back but focused my vision when I saw something move behind her shoulder. As I looked closer I saw that it wasn't behind her it was on her it was like a blur right beside her ears. I looked even closer and the blur disappeared instead there was a huge pointer ear where her normal ear was before. Her other ear was pointed too. I backed up again and looked around Gabriela and Sophia had pointed ears too. I turned to Lily to try to hide but her ears were pointed also. I backed up And ran into Gabriela, I yelped and she moved. I turned around and started backing up faster.

"What's wrong Mel?" Lily asked.

"Y...your ears," I said pointing to them. All four of them paled.

"You can see them, ugh I mean us?" Lily asked stepping forward, I started backing up again.

"No, stop her," Crystal ordered. Gabriela pointed her palm at me, an ice dagger shot out of it and headed toward me.

"NO!" Lily yelled to late. I screamed and put my hands on my face. I waited for the pain but I only felt a little chill in my stomach. I opened my eyes back up and saw that they were all starring at me like I was nuts. I looked down at me stomach and saw snow on my jacket. I turned around and ran but when I got outside a tree root came out of nowhere and wrapped around my ankle and I fell. I shrieked and kicked at it with my free leg until I got my other leg out.

I ran without stopping, I ran until I got home and I ran until I got into my room. When I got into my room I slammed the door shut and jumped on my bed. There was so much I didn't understand and everything just changed so much and I cried. I cried until it got dark, I cried until there were no more tears to cry, and I cried until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well here's Chapter one, I hope you like it. Please review, I would really appreciate it. Stay tuned until the next chapter :)**

**Again sorry if I change the title very often, just sort of bare with me, please.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you like the last chapter and a special thanks to xX Blood-Bond Xx for being my first and so far only reviewer on this story, thank you so much.**

**In the last chapter Melody fell asleep crying because everything changed and she didn't understand what was going on in her life(you know the whole her friend and enemies having pointed ears).**

**Oh and she already kind of forgot all about the red headed boy who sat in the tree outside her classroom.**

* * *

I woke up hearing a door slam downstairs.

"Melody?" my drunken brother, Jake's, voice drifted upstairs.

"Oh crap," I whispered as I jumped out of my bed. If I let him see me, well I was supposed to be in school and I was supposed to have food for him and I didn't, so that meant that he was going to get very very mad.

"Melody!" he yelled as I heard him coming up the stairs.

I jumped up and ran into my closet closing the door behind me.

"MELODY!" he screamed as he yanked the door open. I backed up until my back hit the wall. Ever since our parents died my brother had been drunk a lot and when he doesn't get what he wants he...well he becomes a little abusive.

_'How drunk is he this time?'_ I thought to myself.

"Melody I know you're here," he spat as I heard him coming toward the closet door.

_'No no no no noo,'_ I thought as I backed up even further, I didn't want to get beaten today.

"Melody!" he shrieked with fake joy as he threw the door open and saw me.

"Jake please not today," I begged as he pushed the clothes out of the way.

"Come on Mel we'll have so much fun," he said as he came in closer. I starred at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked but than I noticed that he wasn't wearing any pants. "Jake why don't you have any pants on?"

"Come on," he said as his grin widened. He came in closer and tried to grab my arms but I squirmed away from him.

"Jake no," I said I tried to stay away from him.

"Come on," he said as his grin started to disappear.

"No, Jake no," I said stronger this time as tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Come On!" he said grabbing my waist.

"No No No," I said as he started to try and open my pants, "Jake STOP!" I screamed. I grabbed behind me and felt something that i could grab on to.

"COME ON!" he screamed as he pulled harder. He opened my zipper but I wouldn't let go of what ever I was holding on to. I kicked at him as hard as I could and he let go, staggering onto my bed. "Come back here!"

I started to turn, unconsciously, at whatever I was holding onto and to my surprise it opened. I ran out of my closet and into the doorway that I had just opened and slammed it shut behind me. I got up and ran away from the door. When I turned around I saw that I was in a forest. The trees were beautiful, the leaves were a beautiful deep green as they hung so high and crowded that the sun barely shown through. I stopped running and looked around. I didn't recognize this place but it was so beautiful and peaceful. Well at least it was peaceful until I heard a scarily familiar voice scream.

"MELODY GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!" Jake's voice came as birds flew out of the trees. I started to run again this time faster than before. I could hear footsteps behind me but I was too scared to look at who it was. Just as I was about to make a left turn someone tackle me from behind. I fell to the floor and saw that Jake was laying on the floor getting up looking at me with an evil glare in his eyes.

I shook my head and got up again. "Jake please don't," I whispered.

He shook his head and laughed.

"It's too late for that now," he said before lunging at me.

I dodged him and started running again faster this time almost at full speed, which I never used. I dodged a rock that was thrown at me from behind but another one hit me in the arm. I cried out and grabbed my arm, I turned around to look how close he was and was met by another rock this of the size of a fist, it hit me in the cheek. Tears welled up in my eyes again and some of them spilled before I could stop them. I grabbed a branch that was in my way and snapped it back. I heard it make contact with Jake because I heard a thump as he fell to the floor. I took that moment to ran faster than I had ever had before. The world passed by in a blur and I barely noticed the change in weather or the fact that everything had turned white until I stopped running about half an hour later.

"What the heck," I whispered to no one in particular. I look up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. I started walking a little more until I found a tree with a huge trunk and I laid down on it. The tree was surrounded by many other trees and I doubt that even if he came looking that he would find me.

Before I went to sleep I fixed my clothes (especially my pant) and took everything out of my pockets to see what I had. I had a pack of gum, an old friendship bracelet (that Sophia made me in kindergarden) that I kept for good luck, a hair tie, and my ipod with it's headphones. I put my hair in a pony tail but put the rest of the stuff back into my pockets. I lay down against the huge trunk and looked up at the sky, stars were dancing around. I could almost hear them laughing when I started crying. But instead of me crying because of Jake, I cried about my mom. She used to love the stars. I laid back and closed my eyes after what seemed like a century I fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys here chapter 2, sorry that it's kind of short but I didn't know what else to write. Please review. I will try to write more.**

**In the next chapter I want Melody to met the ice princes I'm just not so sure how and I want her to met Puck some how any ideas?  
**

**Any help will be very much appreciated.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's chapter 3. I hope you liked chapter 2 and I would like to send out a special thanks to xX Blood-Bond Xx for reviewing and helping me with this story, so thank you very much!**

**Melody is still asleep. She has no idea how much trouble she is in.**

* * *

I woke just as someone kicked me in the ribs, hard. I cried out and recoiled. I wrapped my hands around my ribs and opened my eyes. As my eyes opened everything was so bright I had to close them again.

"What do you think, human?" a boy's voice asked from somewhere in front of me.

"Oh defiantly," another boy's voice said as I tried to open my eyes again with no luck.

"She looks so...fragile," another voice said closer this time. My eyes snapped open.

"I am not fragile," I snapped as I heard a gasp in front of me. My eyes adjusted to the bright light quicker than I thought they would and I gasped as I saw the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen crouching in front of me. He seemed to be taken by surprise because he just sat there, unmoving, starring at me.

"Good to know, girly," one of the other voices said from behind the incredibly handsome boy. I didn't say anything back, I was to captivated in the boy's beautiful green eye's.

"So what do you think Sage should we kill her now or bring her back to mother?" the same voice asked. When no one answered someone kicked the boy in front of me, "Sage!" it snapped.

The boy shook his head and looked up.

"What?" he asked as one of the other boys groaned. Now that I wasn't so occupied I saw that there were two other boys there also. All three of the boys had dark black hair and now that I got a closer look they all also had swords attached to their hips. It looked as if the boys were brothers, the one in front of me (or Sage) looked like he was the oldest, the one with blue eye's looked like the second oldest, and the one with grey eyes looked like the youngest. I couldn't be sure though, they all looked around the same age.

"I said do you think we should kill her now or bring her back to mother?" the one with blue eye's snapped in frustration.

"Kill me?" I asked quietly backing up. It was then that I noticed that my clothes were soaking wet and freezing. My teeth started chattering. Sage looked back at me and then stood up.

"I think we should bring her to mother," he answered looking back at the other boy.

"Why she looks like an ordinary human to me?" the youngest one asked crouching down in front of me. He looked at me closely as if observing me and then stood back up.

"I don't know," the second oldest said crouching sown in front of me. He looked at me to but his eyes lingered on my chest longer than anything else. I slapped him across the face and gasped as my hand started to sting. He looked at me in shock and then stood up. "I vote we kill her," he said glaring at me.

"No," I said as I started to crawl away from them. My legs suddenly went cold but when I looked there was nothing there, they just had snow covering them.

"What the hell," blue eyes snapped coming up to me. I started trying to crawl away again but he came to me and grabbed me by the arm, lifting my in to the air. I whimpered as my legs dangled uselessly in the air.

"Rowan, what are you doing?" the boy with the grey eyes asked coming up to Rowan.

"What does it look like Ash?" Rowan snapped as I grew cold for a second.

"I'm not sure that's why I'm asking?" Ash said back. Rowan tightened his grip on my arm and threw me against a near my tree. I landed on it with a thump and cried out as pain shot through my back. I didn't even notice the snow starting to fall around me. I started shivering as it dropped probably about 80 degrees.

"What type of glamour is this?" Rowan snapped as he unshed his sword and pointed it at me. I cowered away from it but he just stuck it under my chin. i winced as the tip touched my neck.

"G..g...glamour?" I managed to choke out before Rowan stabbed his blade deeper in to my neck.

"Rowan!" Sage said coming up next to him. Rowan lowered his blade and I put my hand to my neck immediately. They turned their backs to me and started whispering something. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I was pretty sure it wasn't good.

"MELODY!" I heard a voice scream from somewhere near. My eyes widened as I realized that I'd forgotten about Jake.

_'He can't still be drunk,'_ I thought to myself as I got up ignoring the pain in my back.

"Is that you?" Sage asked coming up to my right. I nodded and backed up the slightest bit.

"MELODY!" Jake yelled again as he staggered through the trees, "there you are." He smiled at me.

"Jake?" I asked as I stepped backwards again.

"Melody I've been looking for you ever since I woke up," he said as his smile slipped off of his lips.

"You're not drunk anymore," I observed. "What do you want?"

"Only one thing," he said as he reached behind him, "to watch you burn in hell you little bitch," he said as he pulled a curved dagger from behind his back. when Sage, Rowan, and Ash saw the knife they backed up. I didn't get why, it was an old dagger my father used to use for hunting, he got it at a farmers market.

"Jake, stop," I said as I backed up even further. Jake laughed and lunged, I stumbled backwards but before I could run he jumped on top of me, making me land on the floor.

"Why am I going to listen to you?" he smirked as I tried to scratch him, having no luck. "Nice friends you got here, real protectors, they can't even save a girl," he smirked as he grabbed my arms and pinned them under him. I glanced at the boys and saw Ash and Rowan stiffen.

"There not my friends," I spat back.

"You've got that right," Jake laughed bringing the dagger to my throat.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I started struggling against him.

"You seriously don't know," he snapped, "you took everything from me, I wasn't ready to be a parent, but defiantly not your parent. You're the reason mom and dad are dead, they wanted to make you happy, they always thought that you were more important than me, well guess what you're not! You are nothing, you are a complete freak. I remember watching you talking to yourself when you were 14. You always saw the world as happy but yet you could barely even say hi to a stranger. What's so special about you anyway? Because you're not smart, or pretty, or even funny, your just a loser." He spat.

"I am not," I said as something snapped inside of me.

"Oh hell yeah you are," Jake laughed.

"NO I'M NOT!" I snapped as my eyes started to burn.

"Yes you are," he said trying to get the dagger to cut me more, but he was struggling.

"I AM NOT A LOSER!" I snapped as I pushed Jake off of me with strength I didn't know that I had.

"When the hell did you get so strong?" Jake asked as I stood up.

"I'm not the reason mom and dad are dead, I am not a freak, and I am important," I spat as my vision sharpened and something flowed through me. "I have always been stronger than you. I'm not the one who spent mom and dads savings on beer at a strip club, I am not the one who beat his little sister every night just to feel something, I am not the one who got so drunk he tried to rape her, and I am not the one who blames everybody but himself!"

"I.." he started as he raised the dagger. I slapped the dagger out of his hand. Everything disappeared at that moment, there was no more snow, no more Sage, Rowan, or Ash, no more forest, there was just Jake and my strength.

"I will always be more important than you," I spat before I watched him whither in pain. He felt every once of pain that I had ever felt because of him. I watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and I watched as he dropped dead to the floor. I smiled. My vision turned back to normal in a millisecond and I fell to the floor. My vision started to blacken around the edges and I watched as Ash, Sage, and Rowan walked to me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Sage look at me with worry.

* * *

**Hey guys here's chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Again thank you to xX Blood-Bond Xx this chapter wouldn't have been possible without you. I know I switched a few things around but I think I know what direction it's going in now, so thanks.**

**Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I hoped you liked chapter 3, well here's chapter 4.**

**Melody used up all of her strength killing Jake, so lets see where she's at now.**

* * *

I woke up as blood started rushing to my head. I groaned and tried to put my hands to my head, only to find them tied.

"Hey," I whispered opening my eyes to look around. I was hanging over somebodies shoulder, and I was freezing.

"Look who's finally awake," a familiar voice snorted from my left. I lifted my head up and found a smiling Rowan starring back at me.

"Oh god," I said as I looked around some more. I looked over whoever was carrying me shoulder and saw that Sage was walking up front, that meant that Ash was carrying me.

"What did you expect?" Rowan smirked, "after that trick you pulled, did you really think that we were going to just leave you there?"

"Actually I was under the impression that you wanted to kill me," I said as I started struggling against Ash, he just gripped my legs tighter.

"We are going to take you to our mother instead," he said before adding, "don't get me wrong I still want to kill you we just think you might be a little more important than that."

"Well if she gave birth to you she must be a real bitch," I whispered not meaning for him to hear that. The next thing I know Rowan punched me and I end up falling off of Ash's shoulder.

"Don't ever insult the queen, ever!" Rowan snapped coming up to grab my throat and lift me up against the tree. I winced as my air pipes were cut off.

"Oh so she's a queen then," I choked out before Rowan squeezed harder. "Does that make you all princes?" I managed to say.

"Of course we're princes," Rowan smirked letting me drop to the ground.

"So you're part of an evil kingdom than," I said rubbing my neck the best that I could.

"Yes, no, shut up," Rowan snapped. "You wanna know what, can't we just kill her now!?" Rowan hissed unsheding his sword and pointing it at me. Even though fear was gripping every inch of my being I somehow managed to stay calm.

"No Rowan," Sage said coming up next to him. Rowan lowered his sword and and hissed in my direction. He went off to talk to Sage which left me with Ash. For the first time I actually noticed that they has pointed ears like Crystal's.

"Ash?" I asked looking at him with curiosity, he looked at me but didn't say anything, his face a complete mask. "Why do you have pointy ears?"

"Shut it will you!" Rowan snapped from a few feet away.

"No than..." I started to say before snow fell on me from the tree above me. "Agh cold!" I screamed.

"This is just getting too weird," a voice came laughing from somewhere in the trees. Ash pulled me out of the snow but pushed me to the floor behind him. All three princes unshed their swords.

"Come out Goodfellow," Ash said calmly but I noticed the change in temperature.

"But this is completely unfair, three princes and one of me," the voice said poutingly.

"Come out!" Ash yelled as Rowan came up behind me lifting me up so that I was standing, leaning against him.

"I know a way to get him out," he smirked, than he lifted his sword to my throat, "come out or she dies!"

"Rowan," Sage hissed as he looked at me. I felt Rowan's ice cold blade touch my neck and I shivered as I realized that he really would kill me.

"Fine fine," the voice said as a boy with bright red hair and emerald green eyes came out from behind a tree, "no need to get violent."

"Oh please, this isn't violent," Rowan smirked digging his sword in to my neck, I winced and tried to back up away from the sword but had no luck.

"Come on let the girl down so we can have ourselves a little dance," the redhead said pulling out a glass dagger.

"I don't think so, I think I might just kill her anyway," Rowan smirked wrapping his free hand around my waist.

"Rowan!" Sage snapped looking at him just as the redhead's eyes hardened. Rowan sighed and pushed me against another tree. I felt cold spread over me for a second but was only covered in snow a second later.

"Damn it," Rowan hissed. Ash didn't pay any mind to anything that was going on instead he lunged at the redhead. The redhead moved out of the way faster than I could see. Before I could even look the other was all three princes were in the fight. Sage got in a lucky shot and cut the redhead in half. I cried out but was surprised to see the redhead turning into a pile of leafs instead of dying.

"Almost got me that time," said a voice as another two redheads came out of the trees and started to attack. I was so caught up in the fight that I didn't notice someone come up behind me. A hand was put over my mouth covering my instinctive scream.

"No screaming ok?" the redheads voice came from behind me. I nodded and he let his hand off of my mouth, I didn't scream like I said I would. "So what's your name so I can quit just calling you the beautiful girl in my head?" he smirked. I felt my cheeks grow red as he started to work on the rope on my hands.

"My name's Melody, what's yours?" I asked as he started untying the rope.

"You can call me Puck," he smirked as he helped me up. I looked at him closely when he faced me, he had shining green eyes, not like Sage's but still beautiful. A small smile was placed firmly on his lips until he looked behind me towards the princes, "Oh shit."

"You didn't think that some doubles were going to take us down, did you?" Rowan asked smirking. I could see that him and the others were breathing hard.

"Well your royal icenesses, it was fun to catch up but I'm afraid we must cut our time a little short," Puck smirked as he grabbed my arms and started running in the opposite direction. I stumbled at first as the blood rushed to my legs but soon got the hang of it. From the corners of my eyes I could see some type of ice shards shooting past us as the princes ran after us.

"Why..are...we..running," I gasped as my heart started pounding really fast.

"So that we don't get turned into icicles," Puck said back ducking as an ice shard flew over his head, as I looked at the ice shard I saw that it stuck in a tree in front of us.

"But, can't you take them?" I asked ducking under a branch.

"Ummm, not really," he admitted before his face turned into a mask of complete horror, "Nooo!" he screamed before I felt a small push from behind. I fell on the floor but got right back up and started running again. It took me a minute to realize that Puck wasn't with me, I turned around and found him starring at me in awe. I ran back to him, grabbed his hand, and started running again.

"I thought you said you couldn't take them," I gasped as I pulled him along.

"I can't," he said as he seemed to come out of whatever trance he was in before.

"So you wanna die, is that it?" I asked as I made a sharp right turn. I let go of Puck's hand as he started running on his own.

"Not really," he smirked as he lifted me up by the waist. I yelped in surprised but quickly closed my eyes as Puck jumped. We landed with a thump high up in the trees, covered by leafs. "Shhhh," he said putting his finger on his lips. Seconds later the princes came running past us.

"Cool," I whispered as Puck pulled me back into his lap. I was surprised for a moment put quickly let myself relax.

"So Melody," Puck started, "why didn't you die back there?" I laughed when he said that and he looked at me funny.

"Sorry, you just say that as if it's the most normal question in the world," I said as I leaned back against him. "I don't know why that ice shard thing didn't kill me, it didn't work back home either."

"Somebody shot an ice shard at you in the human world?" he asked resting his chin on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Crystal told Gabriela to and she did but it didn't hurt me, it just made my jacket get covered in snow," I explained as I looked up at the sky. I was surprised to see that it was already dark and that the stars were out.

"Why would a fey in the human world try to kill you?" he whispered. I didn't know what he meant but I still answered him.

"I saw their pointy ears," I said turning my head so that I was looking at him. I pointed to his ears, "Like yours just more pale, though Lily's were just like yours."

"You could see past their glamour?" Puck whispered.

"What's glamour?" I asked, "Rowan said something about glamour but I don't know what it is."

"I'll explain in the morning," Puck said. I yawned and looked up at the sky.

"I'm not tired," I said looking up at the stars.

"We need to figure out what you are before anybody else does," Puck said, "Fine if you don't want to go to sleep than I will." He stated.

"No, no I didn't mean that," I said scooting off of him, "Just don't know where to sleep."

"Come back here," he said pulling me back. I stiffened and he noticed. "I'm sorry I just meant you can sleep on me, ugh that didn't come out right either," he said running his hand through his hair not meeting my eyes. I smiled and put my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

_babump babump babump, _over and over again. I fell asleep hearing it as it turned into a song in my head.

* * *

**Hey guys what do you think? Here's chapter 4. Melody finally met Puck, I know it took a while and I'm sorry about that.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**In other words REVIEW!**

**Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed and I really hope you guys like this next chapter.**

**Melody is still sleep on Puck on the branch, and yes unfortunately they are still in Tir Na Nog.**

* * *

I was sleeping deeply, I didn't hear Puck gasp in pain, or hear him shift his position. Not until I landed face down on the ground anyway.

"What the crap?" I gasped as the breath was knocked out of me. I flipped onto my back and watched as Puck jumped down from the tree.

"Are you ok?" he asked as worry started to cover his features. I nodded as he helped me stand.

"What happened?" I asked as I tensed thinking that maybe the princes had come back.

"Something burned me," Puck admitted. I frowned and looked back up the tree. I didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything," I said looking back at him.

"Of course you don't human," a voice said out of nowhere. I jumped and buried my face in Puck's chest. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you want cat?" he asked calmly. I looked up at him frowning.

"Cat?" I asked not letting go of him.

"Yes, human, I am technically a cat," the voice said again as a giant cat appeared out of nowhere sitting on a rock next to the tree we were just sitting in. I jumped and ran behind Puck. Puck chuckled and moved so that he was no longer in front of me.

"So are you like a magical cat?" I asked as I cautiously stepped forward.

"I am a fey, yes," he answered. I looked at him questioningly and hesitantly reached a hand out to pet him. He put his head under my hand and I giggled. I leaned forward and suddenly started sneezing. The first time I sneezed onto his head and he hissed. I backed up and started sneezing again. I sneezed about five more times before it finally stopped.

"What was that about?" Puck asked coming up behind me.

"I'm allergic," I smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" he asked before he burst out laughing. "Looks like not everyone likes you cat."

"Do you not want to know why I am here?" he asked tilting his head to one side as he glared at Puck.

"Fine, fine, what do you want?" Puck asked as he whipped away imaginary tears.

"I'm am here for her," the cat said nodding his head toward me. Puck suddenly stiffened and moved toward me.

"Why?" he asked as he stepped in front of me. Suddenly something fell out of the tree and hit the cat on the head. The cat hissed and jumped off of the rock away from the tree. Puck walked forward and knelt down looking at the object. He tried to touch it but dropped it right back down as he touched it. I heard his skin hiss.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to him. He shook his head and put his hand behind his back but I grabbed his wrist. I slowly eased it out and looked at it. The skin by his fingers was red and burned. I gasped and ran my fingers lightly over the bruises. Puck stiffened and slowly pulled his hand away from me. I looked at him but he was glaring more at the tree than looking at me. I walked up to the tree and knelt by the tree. I didn't see anything strange, well until I saw something glisten from under the snow. I reached down and pulled my ipod out. I held it up and saw Puck cringe.

"Melody put that away," a voice said quietly from behind me. I jumped and whirled around, but I didn't drop my ipod. I saw a figure leaning against the tree but I couldn't tell who it was since they were covered in shadows.

"W...who's there?" I asked as I backed bumping into Puck. Puck stepped in front of me drawing his dagger.

"No need to get violent, jokester," the voice said as it leaned off of the tree. I recognized the voice.

"Sophia?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"The one and only," she smirked stepping out into the light. Puck didn't stand down he just stiffened at the sight of her sword. Sophia rolled her eyes and held her hands up.

"I swear that as long as I am here that I will inflict no harm upon you or the human as long as you do the same," she said as a lazy smirk laid on her lips. Puck relaxed and put away his dagger. I starred wide mouthed at this girl or thing in front of me. This person acted nothing like the Sophia I knew.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell are you," I snapped as Puck went to sit down on the rock the cat had just jumped off of. Speaking of the cat, I looked around but he seemed to have vanished. Sophia leaned against the tree again looking at Puck with one eyebrow raised.

"You haven't told her yet?" she asked smirking as he shook his head.

"Didn't see a reason to," he explained putting his hands behind his head.

"We are fey," Sophia said walking up to me, "or fae or faeries or anything you want to call us," she explained. "I am Unseelie or more commonly known as Winter, as for the stupid redhead over there he is Seelie or Summer."

"What does that mean?" I asked as I put my ipod back into my back pocket.

"It means that I can control anything icy and that my queen is Queen Mab, and that he can control anything plant like and his ruler is Lord Pointy Ears or Oberon, who rules with his bitch of a wife Titania," she explained as she turned around.

"Hey don't insult the she-devil," Puck smirked as Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Wait, Oberon, Titania, Robin Goodfellow," I started as I realized that I had heard all of these names before, "you mean like in..."

"A Midsummer Night's Dream," Puck interrupted, "yup."

"Than I already the rest," I said silently walking away from Sophia and Puck.

"How?" Puck asked standing up and looking at me curiously.

"I used to study it, I know it's kind of weird but it was something me and my mom used to do together, we used to look for faeries whenever I was young, I was convinced they would play with me," I said quietly as tears formed in my eyes at the mention of my mom.

"We already looked around here," a familiar voice whined. I stiffened as did Puck. Sophia's eyes widened.

"Mother wants us to look everywhere until we find her," Ash's voice said as Puck pulled me behind a tree. He put his finger to his lips and disappeared. I started to panic as I heard footsteps come closer.

"Your highnesses," I heard Sophia say as the footsteps stopped.

"Princess," Sage said.

"Who?" Rowan asked dumbly.

"Princess Sophia of the Frostwood Palace," Sophia answered, "at your service."

_'Princess,'_ I thought to myself. My former best friend was a princess.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Ash asked as I peered around the tree. The tree princes were facing Sophia and her hand went to her sword slowly.

"She's with me," Puck smirked jumping out of a tree across from the one I was hiding behind. Sophia smirked.

"As if," she groaned.

"Goodfellow, what did you do with the girl?" Rowan asked as he obviously tensed.

"What girl?" Puck asked innocently.

"Melody," Sage said. Out of instinct I looked up. I looked at him and accidentally hit my head on a low branch. It spilled snow all over my head. A hand was placed over my mouth over my scream. I turned around and was met by glowing blue eyes.

* * *

**I know I updated later than usual and I'm sorry about that, I'll try to update sooner next time. Tell me what you think!**

**Please review!**

**:D**


End file.
